Why Frogs and Snakes never play together
by cardcaptor eternity
Summary: Also known as 'Naruto and Sasuke's one day of friendship.' The two want to be friends, but what happens when prejudiced and closed minds get in the way? A friendship story.


Hello everybody!! I would just like to start out by saying that this is not my original story. This was written based on _**an African folktale, taken from**_**_The Book of Virtues_**_**pages 284-286 (The original story is called "**_Why Frogs and Snakes never play together". 

I would also like to point out that Naruto is the Fourth Hokage's son, for those who didn't know. Also, Naruto's full name is Naruto Uzumaki, while Sasuke's is Sasuke Uchiha.

Most people seem to know this already, but if you didn't, it helps the story make sense a little : )

One last thing…I'm making Naruto and Sasuke about 5 or 6 years old in this story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Why Frogs and Snakes never play together**….also known as **Naruto and Sasuke's one day friendship**.

Once upon a time, the child of the Fourth Hokage was jumping around in the trees when he spied someone new lying on the ground before him. This someone was long and slender, and his eyes seemed to sparkle with light, even though they were dark, darker than Naruto's closet at bedtime.

"Konnichiwa-ttebayo," yelled out Hokage-child. "What are you doing lying here in the forest?"

"Just warming myself in the sun," answered the new person, stretching and yawning and standing up. "My name is Sasuke. What's yours?"

"I'm Naruto. Do you wanna play with me?"

So Hokage-child and Uchiha-child played together all morning in the deep forests of Konoha.

"Lookit what I can do!!!," squealed Hokage-child, and he jumped high into the trees. "I'll teach you how, if you want," he offered.

So he taught Uchiha-child how to jump, and together they jumped and hopped on branches and limbs of every tree, big or small.

"Now watch what I can do," said Uchiha-child, and he tossed 3 shuriken into the air. When they came down, he hit them with a kunai and they all hit a tree trunk, one right after the other.

After a while they both grew hungry and decided to go home for lunch (well actually Naruto went to Ichiraku's), but they promised each other to meet again the next day.

"Thanks for teaching me how to jump through trees," called Uchiha-child.

"Thanks for teaching me how to throw shuriken," waved Hokage-child.

Then they each went home (or to Ichiraku's…).

"Look what I can do, Mizuki-sensei!" cried Hokage-child, throwing a shuriken. "I can hit my targets now!!"

"Where did you learn how to do that?" his sensei asked.

"Sasuke taught me," he answered. "We played together in the forest this morning. He's my new friend."

"Don't you know the Uchiha family is a bad family?" Mizuki asked. "They have poison in their eyes. Don't ever let me catch you playing with them again. And don't let me see you throwing shuriken like that again, either. It isn't proper."

Meanwhile, Uchiha-child went home and jumped all over the table tops, beds, and counters for his brother to see.

"Who taught you to do that?" he asked.

"Naruto," he said. "He's my new friend."

"What foolishness," said his brother. "Don't you know that Uzumaki has been on bad terms with the Konoha for longer than anyone can remember? The next time you play with Naruto, throw your shuriken at him. And stop that jumping! It isn't our custom."

So the next morning when Hokage-child met Uchiha-child in the forest, he kept his distance.

"I'm sorry, but I can't practice throwing shuriken with you today," he whispered sadly, jumping back.

Uchiha-child eyed him quietly, remembering what his brother had told him. "If he gets too close, I'll jump at him and cut him up," he thought. But then he remembered how much fun they had together, and how nice Hokage-child had been to teach him how to jump. So he sighed sadly to himself and slid through the trees, where he would eventually end up at the dock.

And from that day onward, Hokage-child and Uchiha-child never played together again. But they often sat alone in the sun, each thinking about their one day of friendship.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kind of a sad ending, huh? When I had to read this story in Health class, I thought it fit some Naruto characters perfectly. So basically, the idea of the story is that we aren't born with prejudice, racism, and judgement in our eyes. But as children we copy everything our parents do, it's just natural. So if your parent is calling Go Diego Go a dirty mexican or calling caucasians 'crackers', then so will you. Does that help a little?

I would also like to give a shout-out to Elizabeth, who's website I got this from. I've also got a little quote from her, that I really love. Please read it!!!

"Parents are the first teacher of the children. The children assimilate the values from their families and teachers and their society...even prejudices.

I hope that somehow BIAS and prejudices against another race or family is cut. Older people should teach children to respect others. Maybe someday... One can always hope:-)"

-Wow…the really strange thing is, when I started writing this story, I was going to use Gaara and some other character…but I ended up using Naruto and Sasuke instead. Does anyone find it weird how Naruto ended up being the frog, while Sasuke ended up being the snake? I'm a little weirded out : )

-cardcaptor eternity


End file.
